Blake Wheeler
| birth_place = Plymouth, MN, USA | college = Minnesota | draft = 5th overall | draft_year = 2004 | image=Blake wheeler.jpg | image_caption = | image_size = 225px | ntl_team = USA | draft_team = Phoenix Coyotes | career_start = 2008 }} Blake James Wheeler (born August 31, 1986) is an American professional ice hockey right winger currently playing for the Winnipeg Jets of the National Hockey League (NHL). He was drafted by the Phoenix Coyotes in the first round, fifth overall, in the 2004 NHL Entry Draft. Playing career Early career Wheeler attended Breck School his freshman year through his junior year. There, during his junior year, Wheeler had his breakout season, putting up a state-high 45 goals and 55 assists in 2003–04. He led his team to a Class A State Hockey Championship that season, and scored a hat trick in the final game. Wheeler opted to forego his senior year to play in the United States Hockey League (USHL) with the Green Bay Gamblers. After playing one season with the Gamblers, Wheeler attended the University of Minnesota. In 2005–06, his freshman year with the Minnesota Golden Gophers, he recorded 23 points in 39 games, playing alongside future Boston Bruins teammate Phil Kessel. Wheeler is praised for his deceptive speed with his large body frame, and his ability to stick handle at such high speeds. In the 2007 WCHA Final Five tournament, Wheeler recorded a hat trick in a 4–2 win in the semifinal game against the University of Wisconsin–Madison. In the championship game, Wheeler scored the game winning goal in a 3–2 overtime win against the North Dakota Fighting Sioux. The play was featured on ESPN's SportsCenter and quickly gained notoriety for its similarity to the game-winning goal in the 1979 NCAA Championship Game, scored by Minnesota's Neal Broten, also against North Dakota. Wheeler was named the tournament MVP. Early in the 2007–08 season, following injuries to Ryan Stoa and Mike Howe, Wheeler was named an alternate captain for the Golden Gophers and recorded 35 points in 44 games. At the end of the season, four years after he was drafted, Wheeler had yet to come to a contract agreement with the Coyotes. Given the option, Wheeler elected to become an unrestricted free agent despite a maximum entry-level contract offer from the club. Boston Bruins On July 1, 2008, Wheeler signed an entry-level contract with the Boston Bruins. On October 7, the Bruins made their final cuts for the 2008-09 season and Wheeler remained with the NHL club. Two days later, on October 9, Wheeler scored his first NHL goal, in his NHL debut, against goaltender Peter Budaj of the Colorado Avalanche. Wheeler then collected his first NHL hat trick the next month on November 6, against the Toronto Maple Leafs. Being named to the 2009 NHL YoungStars Game to represent the rookies, he earned Game MVP honors after a four-goal effort to beat the sophomores 9–5. After being hit by a puck in practice in the 2009 preseason Blake put a visor on to his helmet as he wore in junior. Atlanta Thrashers/Winnipeg Jets On February 18, 2011, Wheeler was traded by Boston to the Atlanta Thrashers along with Mark Stuart for Boris Valabik and Rich Peverley. On July 18, 2011, Wheeler signed a 2 year, $5.1 million dollar deal with the Jets. Awards *Played in the NHL YoungStars Game in 2009. *Named NHL YoungStars MVP in 2009. *Named Tournament M.V.P of WCHA Final Five in 2007. Career statistics References External links * * Wheeler's 2007 Final Five game winning goal at YouTube Category:Born in 1986 Category:American ice hockey players Category:Atlanta Thrashers players Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Green Bay Gamblers alumni Category:Minnesota Golden Gophers players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Phoenix Coyotes draft picks Category:Winnipeg Jets players